<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unknow by yue415</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234913">Unknow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue415/pseuds/yue415'>yue415</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue415/pseuds/yue415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>本来这篇想起的标题是《游马仍未知道哪天遇到的Astral是什么生物》，但这样不就标题剧透了吗？所以只好换掉了。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unknow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天的海似乎不同于以往的宁静。</p>
<p>Astral像往常一样在水中仰望着海面，水流的异动仿佛是一种预兆。</p>
<p>然后他看到了一个黑影在他眼前徐徐坠落。</p>
<p>是人类吗？</p>
<p>一点点地坠入黑暗的少年理所当然地没有回应。</p>
<p>Astral奇怪地看着他，终于还是伸出了手。</p>
<p>——————————————————————</p>
<p>“咳……咳咳咳咳……”</p>
<p>游马是被喉中强烈的咳嗽感憋醒的。</p>
<p>将腹中又咸又涩的海水吐出来之后整个人都舒服了很多，刚醒过来的游马还没弄清当下的处境，只通过身下的细沙知道自己应该是在一个陌生的海滩上。</p>
<p>“这里是……哇！”</p>
<p>环顾四周的时候一下子就看到了那个坐在礁石上抱着手臂，浑身水蓝色半透明的——呃，人鱼？</p>
<p>生怕自己看错，游马使劲揉了揉眼睛，再张开眼时眼前那个下半身长着鱼尾巴的“人”还在那里。</p>
<p>好吧，看来不是幻觉。</p>
<p>“你能看到我？”</p>
<p>察觉到游马的视线落在自己身上，Astral有些好奇地侧过头去看着他。</p>
<p>“人人人人鱼——！”游马嚎了一声从地上蹦了起来，手舞足蹈地绕着Astral打转，“你是人鱼吗？人鱼就是这个样子的吗？是不是还有……”</p>
<p>“‘人鱼’是什么？”对他一连串的话语不明所以，Astral只捕捉到一个陌生的词汇。</p>
<p>“呃——？什么是什么……”对对方的反问一时语塞，游马刚想解释，身后就传来了一把粗壮的嗓音：“喂，那边的小鬼，你怎么在这里？”</p>
<p>转过头，游马看到两个手里拿着鱼叉的大叔在他身后不远处，大概是渔民吧。</p>
<p>这时游马才想起，对啊，我为什么会在这里？</p>
<p>——————————————————————</p>
<p>“谢谢你啊大叔。”双手接过递来的热茶，游马拿起搭在肩上的毛巾擦了擦头。</p>
<p>“哈哈，你这小鬼也是命大，从心城那边掉到海里居然能漂到这里来。”</p>
<p>“我大概……是被人鱼救了吧。”回想起在海边看到的那个浅蓝色的身影，游马脱口而出。</p>
<p>“人鱼？小鬼你海水喝多了吧。”大叔爽朗笑着拍了拍游马的肩膀，把岛上用的发信机交到他手上，“好啦好啦，赶快跟家里人报个信。”</p>
<p>接通了家里，不出所料地被明里狠狠训了一顿，游马只能干笑着老老实实地被姐姐数落。</p>
<p>“……还说想像爸爸那样四处去探险，坐个船都能掉到海里去……”数落归数落，知道游马平安无事明里还是松了口气的，“那，现在怎么办？找救援队把你接回来？”</p>
<p>“啊，那个，姐姐，我……呃……”听到明里说要把他接回去，游马一下子就坐不住了——怎么能就这样回去了啊，我还没搞清楚“他”的事情呢！</p>
<p>“怎么了？”察觉到了游马的吞吞吐吐，明里问了一声。</p>
<p>“我……我能迟点再回去吗？”有些心虚的游马小声说。</p>
<p>“什么？！”通讯器的质量很好，即使游马刻意压低了声音明里也听得一清二楚，“你知道大家有多担心你吗？不要任性了！”</p>
<p>“嘛，小鬼他姐姐，他可在海里泡了好些时候的，你就让他在这里歇几天再回去吧。”想到刚才游马说的人鱼什么的，大叔觉得大概是他海水喝多了脑子没缓过来，还是不要太颠簸的好，“三天之后有定期送补给的船从心城过来，到时候让小鬼跟船回去吧，那船的人我都认识，会看好他的。”</p>
<p>明里用手边的电脑查了查心城码头的出航安排，确定了补给船的往返时间，又看着游马一脸恳求的模样，终于也是没坚持要马上接他回来。</p>
<p>“那这几天你在那边好好呆着，别给人家制造麻烦。”</p>
<p>“是是是，我知道了！”</p>
<p>——————————————————————</p>
<p>“哎，睡不着啊。”</p>
<p>游马嘀咕着掀了被子坐了起来。</p>
<p>虽然大叔说他现在应该好好休息，可是躺在床上一点睡意都没有，游马扭头望向窗外——还是大白天呢，一点都不想睡啊。</p>
<p>“对了，去找他吧……”</p>
<p>一想起刚醒来时看到的那个“人”，游马就按捺不住了。</p>
<p>那可是，传说中的人鱼哎！</p>
<p>打定主意的游马直接从床上跳了下来，房间里只有他一个人，出了门四处张望也没看到其他人——可能都在工作吧。本来还想找人问问，没办法，只能凭记忆去找了。</p>
<p>幸好给他安排的小屋并不算太远，绕过一个小小的丛林就能到海边。</p>
<p>“啊，是那里！”</p>
<p>他一眼就认出那块又宽又大的礁石。</p>
<p>那是他醒过来的时候最先看到的东西。</p>
<p>只是现在上面并没有那个双手抱胸注视着他的人。</p>
<p>“嘿咻。”</p>
<p>轻巧地蹦到礁石上，游马探头往海里看去——然而除了海风带起的波浪什么也看不到。</p>
<p>“要怎么找那个人啊……”</p>
<p>“你在做什么？”</p>
<p>“别吵啦我在……呃？”转过头，游马看到了近在咫尺的一张脸。</p>
<p>“哇啊……！”</p>
<p>吓了一跳的游马脚下一滑几乎又要掉到海里，还好Astral及时拉住了他。</p>
<p>“呼，得救了。”终于站稳了的游马舒了一口气，只是在看到自己想找的人出现在眼前，这点小波澜很快就被抛于脑后了。</p>
<p>“你为什么又回来了？”Astral歪着头看他。</p>
<p>“为什么……当然是为了找你啊。”游马理直气壮地说，“我叫九十九游马，你呢？”</p>
<p>“Astral。”</p>
<p>“呐，Astral，你是人鱼吧？真的是人鱼吧？”之前没来得及问，现在终于有机会的游马一下子兴奋起来，按住了Astral的肩膀，凑过脸去，“人鱼是怎么生活的？这里还有其他的人鱼吗……”</p>
<p>“所以，‘人鱼’是什么？”又是那个没听过的词语，Astral想。</p>
<p>“人鱼……人鱼就是你这样的啊，上半身是人类下半身是鱼……”游马比划着，忽然灵光一闪，“你不会是……不知道自己是人鱼吧？”</p>
<p>“不知道。”Astral回答得很干脆，但陷入又了沉思，“原来如此，这就是人鱼吗……”</p>
<p>“哈？为什么你会不知道自己是人鱼啊？”游马瞪大了眼睛看着他。</p>
<p>“为什么我会知道？”Astral反问他。</p>
<p>“呃，别人不会跟你说吗，你的家人啊，同伴啊，还有大叔他们……”</p>
<p>“大叔？你是说带你走的那两个人吗？”</p>
<p>“对对，就是他们。”</p>
<p>“他们看不到我，我也没有同伴，你是第一个看到我的人。”</p>
<p>“吓？”</p>
<p>“你是第一个看到我的人。”Astral重复了一遍，然后上上下下地打量起他，“你为什么能看到我？”</p>
<p>“看到？你在说什……”游马忽然回想起他在海边醒来的时候，明明Astral就在眼前，大叔们却视若无睹。</p>
<p>‘人鱼？小鬼你海水喝多了吧。’</p>
<p>“难道你是……人鱼的幽灵吗？不，不对，”游马摇了摇头，“我明明能碰到你啊，你怎么可能是幽灵……但是……”</p>
<p>“幽灵？那又是什么？”又是一个从来没听到过的词语。这个人似乎知道很多自己不了解的东西，Astral想。</p>
<p>“幽灵是……是什么都好啦！”</p>
<p>一个不知道自己是人鱼的“人鱼”，一个只有他能看到的“人鱼”——出乎意料的状况已远远超出游马能理解的范围，现在他唯一能想到的是——从Astral那里打听关于人鱼的事情的想法大概要落空了吧。</p>
<p>“你到底是，什么人啊……”脑子里乱哄哄的游马嘟囔了一声。</p>
<p>“我不知道，有记忆的时候我就在这里了。”把游马的话当成询问，Astral认认真真地回答了他。</p>
<p>“你一直在这里？”游马有点惊讶。</p>
<p>“是的。”</p>
<p>“真是……搞不懂你了。”他盘腿坐了下来，托着下巴说，“如果我是你，早就跑到别的地方去了。”</p>
<p>“为什么要去别的地方？”Astral问。</p>
<p>“这里的人又看不到你，一个人在这里不会很寂寞吗？”</p>
<p>“但我在这里遇到你了。”</p>
<p>游马托着下巴的手一滑：“……好像，也是。”</p>
<p>但总觉得哪里不太对的样子。</p>
<p>“不过，寂寞是什么意思？”</p>
<p>“就是……想要去更多地方，想认识更多的人那样吧……”游马绞尽脑汁地想了半天，也不知道这个解释对不对。</p>
<p>“我还是不太能理解你的意思，不过，”Astral微微笑了一下，“现在我确实想跟你多说话。”</p>
<p>“真的？”游马一脸兴奋地跳了起来，“啊，对了，你都不知道外面的事情吧？你有什么想知道的都可以问我！”</p>
<p>想问他的事情……吗？Astral想了想，问他：“你不是这个岛上的人，为什么你会在这里？”</p>
<p>“我吗……”游马抬起头，有些不好意思地把自己从船上掉到海里的事情简略地说了一遍，“……就是因为那样掉到海里了，哈，哈哈……”</p>
<p>“你说你从心城来？心城是什么地方？”Astral问。</p>
<p>“就是那里啊，那里。”游马指着海那边的方向说。</p>
<p>今天的天气并不是很好，顺着他指示的方向只能看到一个模模糊糊的影像。</p>
<p>“那你为什么不回去？”</p>
<p>“吓？别说笑了，我要怎么回去啊？”游马指着他的尾巴说，“人类可不像你这样，不可能就这样游回去的啦。”</p>
<p>“原来如此，人类没有这种能力。”Astral点点头，“所以即使能在水里活动，也还是需要那种叫做船的东西。”</p>
<p>“嘛，差不多是这样吧。”</p>
<p>“心城是怎样的地方？跟这里一样吗？”Astral又问。</p>
<p>“不一样不一样，心城比这里大很多，人也比这里多很多……”游马滔滔不绝地说了起来，从他的学校，到心城的游乐场，再到心城的标志心塔——再给他解释什么是心形时，游马怕自己讲不清楚，干脆从礁石上跳下来，蹲在沙滩上画了起来。</p>
<p>“就是这样。”</p>
<p>“原来是这样。”看着那个画得歪歪扭扭的心形，Astral很认真地把它的样子记住了。</p>
<p>"我——"</p>
<p>“小鬼，你在那边做什么？！”</p>
<p>“啊糟了！”看到声音的主人正往这边走来，游马慌忙转过头跟Astral说，“我要走了。不过明天我还会来的！你还在这里的吧？”</p>
<p>“我一直都在的。”</p>
<p>“那说好了啊！”</p>
<p>——————————————————————</p>
<p>“我说你这小鬼，才从海里捞出来，怎么又往海边跑，你还真不怕啊？”</p>
<p>“也……也没什么好怕的啦。”游马为自己的“不辞而别”向大叔道了歉，幸好大叔也没有深究，不然他也不知道要怎么解释了。</p>
<p>小岛上本就没什么可供消遣的，再加上闹腾了大半天，吃过晚饭简单洗漱之后游马早早地就回到小屋睡下了。</p>
<p>只不过躺在床上的时候不由得又想起白天的情景——好奇又惊讶地听着他说话的Astral真是太有趣了。</p>
<p>真想带他亲眼看看自己说过的那些地方。</p>
<p>可是……</p>
<p>浅蓝色尾鳍在水中轻轻晃动的画面浮现在眼前。</p>
<p>……大概，不行的吧。</p>
<p>——————————————————————</p>
<p>第一缕阳光照在海面上的时候，Astral也游了上来，默默地游到昨天和游马见面的地方，等着他的出现。</p>
<p>经过海浪的洗刷，昨天游马画在沙滩上的图案早已无影无踪，Astral盯着那片原来画着心形的地方，回忆着那个图案的样子，伸出了手。</p>
<p>好像，是这样……</p>
<p>Astral的手还在半空，突然一股锐利而熟悉的视线从岸边的方向直直地朝他投了过来。</p>
<p>……！？</p>
<p>——————————————————————</p>
<p>“Astral我来……咦，人呢？”</p>
<p>一大早起床就匆匆忙忙跑到海边的游马却没有看到Astral的身影——难道他还没起床？</p>
<p>正当游马在想着要不要叫醒Astral以及怎样才能叫醒他的时候，身旁响起了一个软绵绵的声音：</p>
<p>“喵。”</p>
<p>“哎？”低头一看，一只黄白色的小猫不知道什么时候凑到了他的脚边，游马蹲下来抱起了它。</p>
<p>是岛上的人养的吧？怎么跑到这里来了。</p>
<p>“是游马吗？”礁石后面忽然传来了Astral的声音。</p>
<p>“Astral？”游马转过头就看到Astral从礁石处探出了半个身子，看向他的眼神好像有点奇怪，“你在的话就早点出来啊。”</p>
<p>“等一下。”看到游马正要走过来，星光立马制止了他。</p>
<p>“怎，怎么了？”</p>
<p>“你手里那个东西，”Astral撇开了头，“不要带过来。”</p>
<p>“吓？”游马懵了一下，“你说，这只猫？”</p>
<p>被游马抱着的猫儿冲着Astral喵喵叫了几声，然后挣脱了游马转身往村子里跑了回去。</p>
<p>“啊，走掉了。”</p>
<p>“走掉了就好。”Astral似乎是松了一口气。</p>
<p>“你不会是……怕猫吧？”</p>
<p>“……也不是怕，只是，”Astral犹豫了一下要怎样表达这种感觉，“不知道怎样跟它相处。”</p>
<p>“等下，难道，”想起刚才猫冲着他叫的样子，“猫能看到你？”</p>
<p>这下游马就不明白他的想法了：“可我不也能看到你吗？”</p>
<p>“你不一样。”Astral想了想，“虽然你也挺奇怪的。”</p>
<p>“什么啊喂，我哪里奇怪了……”</p>
<p>“不过至少我能听懂你说的话，”无视了游马的吐槽，Astral继续说，“但是它们的叫声我就完全无法理解了。而且只要它们看到我就会一直盯着，或者是围上来。我完全不明白它们想做什么。所以……不太想跟它们接触。”</p>
<p>“为什么它们会盯着你啊？”游马挠了挠头，忽然想起爸爸告诉过他的一个传言，“对了，好像说是猫能看到人看不到的东西，它们肯定是觉得你跟人类不一样才会注意你的，放心好了！”</p>
<p>“这样就能放心了吗？”</p>
<p>“当然了，”游马自信地说，“它们又不是因为想吃鱼才注意你，那还有什么好担心的？”</p>
<p>“……虽然听不懂不过总觉得好像不太对。”</p>
<p>“这是我爸爸告诉我的，肯定没错的啦。”</p>
<p>“你的爸爸？你的爸爸是什么人？”</p>
<p>“我爸爸可厉害啦，”说到自己的爸爸，游马一脸自豪，“他和妈妈都是冒险家！”</p>
<p>“冒险家是什么？”</p>
<p>“冒险家啊，就是会去探索世界各个地方的人，”游马坐到了礁石上，“他们去过很多地方的！”</p>
<p>“世界的，各个地方……？”</p>
<p>“啊，我还没跟你说过呢，”看着Astral困惑的样子，游马给他解释说，“这个岛也好心城也好，都只是世界上很小的一部分——这个世界是很大的，有很多很多不一样的地方。”</p>
<p>“和心城也不一样？”Astral问。</p>
<p>“差很多啦，”游马边说边比划，“像是高山啊，草原啊，各式各样的城市，还有以前的人留下来的遗迹。”</p>
<p>“你去过这些地方吗？”</p>
<p>“我，我还没去过……”被Astral无意中说到了自己的弱项，游马顿时没了底气，不过很快他又振作了起来，“但是我爸爸和妈妈去过很多这样的地方！他们都跟我说过！”像是为了让自己的话更有信服力，他又补充了一句，“以后，以后我也会去的！”</p>
<p>这么复杂的感情变化现在的Astral自然还体会不了，所以他也只是接着问：“那都是怎样的地方？”</p>
<p>游马的父母确实跟他讲过很多探险时的见闻，所以这时候他可以洋洋洒洒地给Astral描述那些险峻陡峭的山岭，茂密危险的丛林，以及鬼斧神工的历史遗址。</p>
<p>不过，也有不太顺利的时候。</p>
<p>“为什么那个地方有时候一直都是白天？”</p>
<p>“大概……太阳喜欢那里……吧？”</p>
<p>“为什么那里的水是热的？”</p>
<p>“因为，因为，温泉就是那样的……”</p>
<p>“红色的树叶？为什么会有这样的树叶？”</p>
<p>“我……我不知道啦！”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>“你看起来，也不是很了解那些地方呢。”Astral得出了结论。</p>
<p>“我就是没去过嘛！”游马气鼓鼓地说，虽然有些不服气但也不得不承认Astral说的是事实，“等我以后去过就知道了！”</p>
<p>以后我一定会去的，所以……</p>
<p>“呐，Astral……”</p>
<p>你想和我一起去吗？</p>
<p>“怎么了？”</p>
<p>“不，没，没什么，哈哈……”游马强行挤出了一个笑脸，像是怕被发现真正的想法，他现在只想从这里逃开。</p>
<p>“我……我答应了大叔要去给他帮忙，今天……就先到这里吧，我先走了。”</p>
<p>背对着Astral留下这句话游马就匆匆忙忙地跑掉了，即使听到Astral在叫他也没有停下。</p>
<p>“游马……”</p>
<p>——————————————————————</p>
<p>“小鬼，你怎么来了，不去海边了吗？”</p>
<p>“我，我想找点事情做啦。”</p>
<p>大叔对游马的到来很是惊讶，不过也没拒绝他要来帮忙的要求。</p>
<p>“明天等补给船就来了，你就可以回家了。”</p>
<p>“啊？啊，是呢。”</p>
<p>明天啊……</p>
<p>——————————————————————</p>
<p>忙着干活的时候可以暂时把烦恼抛在一边，可一旦停下又会立马涌上来。</p>
<p>游马觉得他大概是要失眠了。</p>
<p>在床上辗转反侧了不知道多久，满脑子都只想着一件事——明天，要不要再去找Astral？</p>
<p>不去吗？今天什么都没说就跑掉了，Astral会在等自己的吧？</p>
<p>去吗？可是马上就要离开了，再见一次会更舍不得吧？</p>
<p>到底，该怎么办啊……</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>——————————————————————</p>
<p>“喂，小鬼，起床了！”</p>
<p>“唔……”迷迷糊糊之间游马听到有人在喊他，努力挣扎了许久终于张开了眼睛，“是大叔啊……”</p>
<p>“快起床，船都来了。”</p>
<p>“船……什么船？”</p>
<p>“喂喂，不是忘了吧？今天你要回家啊。”</p>
<p>“回家……啊！啊啊啊！”终于清醒了的游马直接从床上蹦了起来，才发现已经快到正午了。</p>
<p>手忙脚乱地换好了衣服，大叔催促着他赶快出门，可是……</p>
<p>“怎么了，小鬼，赶紧走了。”</p>
<p>果然……</p>
<p>我还是……</p>
<p>“喂， 你要去哪里？”</p>
<p>“对不起大叔，”游马砰的一声推开门，往码头相反的方向跑了出去，“再等我一会儿！”</p>
<p>就这样回去……</p>
<p>怎么可能啊！</p>
<p>“呼，呼，”游马跑到昨天和Astral见面的地方，果然Astral还在那里，“Astral！”</p>
<p>“游马？”Astral回过头，看到是游马时有些惊讶又有点高兴，毕竟昨天他就那样走了，也没说还会不会再来。</p>
<p>“Astral，我，我……”话到嘴边，他居然说不出口了。</p>
<p>“怎么了？”</p>
<p>“我……我……我要回去了。”支支吾吾的，只憋出了这句话。</p>
<p>“这样啊。”</p>
<p>“Astral，我……”</p>
<p>“你到底怎么了？”连Astral都看出他的不对劲。</p>
<p>算了不管了！</p>
<p>游马深深地吸了一口气：“Astral，你想去我跟你说的那些地方吗？”</p>
<p>“是的，我想去。”Astral很坦然地说。</p>
<p>“对吧，我就知道。”游马挠挠头，“以后我一定会去的，我也想带你一起去，但是……”</p>
<p>“但是？”</p>
<p>“但是，你没办法跟着我四处去的吧，所以……”</p>
<p>“可以啊。”</p>
<p>“就是说………………哎？等一下你说什么？！”游马瞪大了眼睛，一脸不可置信地看着他。</p>
<p>“本来昨天我就想问你，我能不能跟你一起走，但是你跑太快了。”为什么他会这么惊讶？Astral也很疑惑。</p>
<p>“你……你要怎么跟我走啊，你不是……”游马指着他的尾巴说。</p>
<p>“啊，这个？确实，在地上好像不太方便。”Astral甩了甩他的“尾巴”，然后“尾巴”的形状慢慢发生了改变，最后变成了双腿的样子，“这样就没问题了吧？”</p>
<p>“你，你，你不是人鱼吗？为什么能这样变来变去的？！”看着浮空在自己面前的“人形”Astral，游马觉得他脑子里比前天第一次看到“人鱼”的Astral还要混乱。</p>
<p>“为什么？你不是知道的吗？”Astral反问他。</p>
<p>“我知道？我知道什么？”</p>
<p>“你之前不是跟我说，你没办法回家，是因为没有我这样的能力吗？”Astral说，“那不是因为你不能像我这样，变成方便在水里活动的样子——这个意思吗？”</p>
<p>“完全不是啊！”</p>
<p>“是吗？原来我理解错了。”</p>
<p>“还有，既然你能变来变去，为什么要变成人鱼的样子待在水里？”害他一直以为……</p>
<p>“因为根据我的观察，这个样子在水里移动是最轻松的，海里也有很多这样的生物。”Astral说。</p>
<p>“所以你为什么要待在……”</p>
<p>“喵~ ”</p>
<p>“哎？”听到熟悉的叫声，游马回过头，看到了昨天那只黄白色的小猫。</p>
<p>“游马，它又来了。”Astral往游马身上靠了过去，一脸警惕。</p>
<p>远处又传来了隐隐约约的猫叫声，听到同伴呼唤的小猫抖抖耳朵，转身就走开了。</p>
<p>“你，难道……”看着Astral近在咫尺的脸，游马好像知道问题的答案了。</p>
<p>“它们不会到水里去，不是吗？”Astral眨了眨眼，“我不会应付它们，你知道的。”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>“而且，我从来都不知道‘人鱼’是什么东西。是你说我是‘人鱼’的。”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>啊啊啊所以我烦恼了这么久到底是为什么！！！</p>
<p>“游马，你怎么了？”</p>
<p>“糟了，船！”游马才想起船还在等着他，二话不说拉起Astral的手就往码头的方向跑去。</p>
<p>“游马？”</p>
<p>“我跟你说过的那些地方，还有更多我也不知道地方，以后我们一定都会去的，就像我爸爸妈妈那样。”</p>
<p>“所以，跟我走就是了！”</p>
<p>被拉着一路狂奔的Astral还有些搞不清楚情况，不过游马说的似乎也不是什么坏事。于是他笑着回应道：</p>
<p>“好。”</p>
<p>【END】</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本来这篇想起的标题是《游马仍未知道哪天遇到的Astral是什么生物》，但这样不就标题剧透了吗？所以只好换掉了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>